Better than tea
by ElizalovesRizzles
Summary: A fluffy little ficlet inspired by the prompt: I would rather have tea than sex. I changed it a little though.


"So, what's going on between you and that Professor Whatshisname?" Jane looks over at Maura and nonchalantly takes another sip of her beer.

"Do you mean Professor Wattson?" Maura looks up as she turns away from the sink and places the kettle on the stove top.

"If he's the Professor with the pointy shoes that you were throwing yourself at in your office this morning." Jane makes sure to add a smirk so she won't seem quite as jealous as she feels.

Maura mock gasps. "I was not throwing myself at him!" She looks down for a moment then frowns as she lights the stove. "Was I?"

Jane instantly wishes that she could take back her douchebag comment as she puts her beer down on the kitchen island and looks at Maura's slightly crumpled face. "No Maur, I didn't mean it like that. I just, I could tell you liked him that's all." She raises her eye brows and smiles reassuringly at Maura, while preparing herself to listen to just how much Maura likes Professor Whatshisname.

Maura sighs and leans back against the counter, opposite from where Jane is leaning and now sipping her beer again. "I do like him." Maura nods and grins. Jane watches as Maura lifts her hand to her mouth and seductively bites the tip of her finger. "He's sexy! Don't you think? And I like his pointy shoes."

"Umm...yeah he wasn't awful to look at." Jane drags her gaze quickly away from Maura's mouth, takes a quick breath and chuckles as she recovers from Maura's seductive pull. Jane is quite sure that Maura has no idea of what she does to her most of the time, but sometimes she's not so sure. Sometimes she thinks that Maura knows exactly what she's doing. It's driving her nuts! "So are you going to go out with him?"

"Oh gosh no!" Maura chuckles too. "I don't want him to go out with me. I want him to go in me. If you get wha-"

"God stop!" Jane throws out her hand in Maura's direction and laughs. Maura laughs too and shimmies her shoulders. "No, Maura, no that was awful! Not funny!"

Maura shrugs and smirks at Jane. "You laughed." She pushes away from the counter to take the kettle off the burner. "Would you like some tea?"

"I'd rather have a cup of tea than a one night stand!"

"But Jane, you hate tea."

"And yet you always ask me if I want tea!" Jane laughs exasperatedly.

"Because I am polite." Maura narrows her eyes at Jane, then adds a quiet and teasing "unlike some people."

Jane sticks her head out of the fridge. "I heard that!" She grabs a new bottle of beer and closes the fridge.

Maura pours her tea and nods her head towards the couch. They settle on the couch, close and slightly facing each other. Maura tucks one foot under herself and Jane stretches one arm out along the back of the coach towards Maura.

"So, why do you hate one night stands?" Maura asks it lightly, trying to draw on the bantering that had just passed. She had noticed long ago Jane's reluctance to chat about these sorts of things. She looks down at her cup of tea and blows on it, a move that she hopes will give Jane the space to answer. She had noticed this trick worked well with Jane long ago too.

Jane signs and leans her head against her shoulder and the back of the couch. "It's not...romantic." Jane sighs again and pulls a face. She's looking at the wall behind Maura, but quickly glances at her. "I'm not being mushy or anything, I just guess I need more of a connection. That moment, you know. The moment where you're looking at that person, and they're looking at you like you're their salvation, or whatever. And you feel like you can't breath, and everything slows down, like slow motion."

Jane is lost in what she's explaining, gazing at the wall behind Maura's head. Maura is equally as lost. She is starring intently at Jane, hanging off of her every word. The best part, however, is that Jane has moved her hand slightly from the back of the couch and her fingers are lightly playing with the sleeve of Maura's blouse. The backs of her fingers brushing back and forth on Maura's skin, creating goosebumps as she fiddles with the hem of the sleeve.

Jane takes a deep breath and continues. "You're looking at this person, and you know that you won't fight the pull anymore. You both know that you're finally heading towards something that's been building for awhile and it's...magical."

"Magical." Maura whispers breathlessly.

Jane blinks, bringing her eyes back into focus, and looks into Maura's eyes. They are gleaming with emotion. Jane moves her hands, realizing in the process what one had been doing, to move the cup from Maura's lap to the coffee table.

"That sounds nice." Maura says as she follows Jane's movements with her eyes.

"It is nice." Jane whispers. "Nicer than a one night stand don't you think?" She leans against the couch again.

Maura nods. "And nicer than tea."

Jane smiles, and Maura smiles back. They are lost in each others eyes now and time is slowing down.

Maura places her hand on Jane's thigh.

Jane leans a little towards Maura.

Maura squeezes Jane's thigh.

They both know that they are heading towards something that has been building for awhile.

And it is magical.


End file.
